


...And Then We Did.

by 09Tiff86



Series: Dramione Song-fic drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Jokes, M/M, Memories, Romance, Smut, Snark, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Tiff86/pseuds/09Tiff86
Summary: The conclusion for my song-fics, "I Wish I Could..." and "I Wish That I Could..."Hermione's POV is "Sorry Not Sorry" by Demi Lovato and Draco's POV is "The Death of a Bachelor" by Panic! At the Disco.





	...And Then We Did.

**Author's Note:**

> The conclusion for my "I Wish I Could..." song-fics. Characters are JK Rowlings. The plot is mine... barely.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> (Almost 6600 words of Dramione) 😉
> 
> Enjoy!

_He’d taken them anyways. Weeks of watching, something had to have changed, and she’s afraid she knows what it was._

_Draco._

_She’s secretly and jealously pleased that it seems he didn’t listen to her. That he was telling her the truth when he said Astoria planned to break off the engagement. That he didn’t want it either._

_But now her parent’s were in danger._

_Scabior was a weak duelist with even weaker principals of loyalty, at least when it came to Lucius Malfoy and the few remaining Death Eater’s that followed him. Hermione is grateful for it, though she was past the point of being reasonable, so he really didn’t stand a chance either way._

_She would end them all._

Tortured. Held in a warehouse, conscious, and they were torturing them _…_

_Dolohov was overseeing that. Rubbing absently at the scar he’d left her with, Hermione wonders how the knowledge of that still pales next to Scabior’s warning of what Fenrir had planned._

_Explaining it to her, he had no idea how close she was to breaking. Going farther than she ever felt pushed, even during the war, she’d contemplated just ending his sorry excuse of an existence right there._

_They all believed Voldemort was to be feared. After Harry killed him, they believed his power was even greater, and maybe it is, but there’s a reason The-Boy-Who-Lived feared The Brightest Witch of their Age._

_Stalking through the empty underground corridors, she’s already stunned and bound Avery and Gibbon. Neither able to even hear her, she’d not uttered a word or made a sound before silently sliding through the room listening for anyone else that might be nearby._

 

 

 

                “We’re ready for you now, Hermione.” Theo says, interrupting and breaking her thoughts from the day everything changed months prior.

                Nodding, Theo holds the door as she stands and keeps his face blank as she confidently makes her way down the corridors of the Ministry. The clicking of her heels like the tolling of bells signaling the coming end.

                _Oh, how the tables have turned_ —she thinks.

 

 

 

_Selwyn and Travers dropped like consecutive stones after she’d slipped into the safehouse the tunnels led to. Quickly making sure both were securely bound, she hugs the wall as Dolohov’s conversation breezes past her._

_‘We should just kill them and be done with it, Lucius.’ He growls thickly. ‘The girl won’t know until it’s too late, regardless, and we’ll be long gone before anyone can be the wiser.’_

_‘I know you wish to be free of our agreement as quickly as possible, Antonin, but the transference of payment will not be completed until my son is bound to Ms. Greengrass and has produced an heir. He is speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass to finalize the date as we speak. They will be married before month’s end with an heir-‘ Lucius is cutoff by Dolohov’s grousing of not waiting until the brat was born, but Hermione wasn’t really listening any longer._

_She was wrong. Wrong about Astoria. Wrong about Draco. Wrong about his love for her._

_Hermione supposed she only had herself to blame. She’d told him to go back. To get married to Astoria and forget her. She’d left without giving him a choice._

_It didn’t stop her heart from seizing painfully._

_The image of Draco and Astoria embracing—kissing like they had at their previous engagement party, bombards her. Burning the tip of her nose, a lone tear breeches the corner of her eye and freefalls down her cheek. Imagining him smiling with the beautiful pureblood witch, laying with her; making love to her like he did with her._

_An image of him holding a small fussy bundle. A baby—_ his _baby. Pure of face. Pure of heart. Pure of blood._

_Not the blood of a savage Mudblood._

_Nausea roils in her stomach, forcing her to swallow a few times before catching Dolohov’s departure from his floo-call with Lucius. Trying to merge with the wall in her effort to stay undetected, Hermione holds her breath as the Death Eater retreats into a room down the hall and the brief sounds of wailing break her from her self-imposed stupor._

_Her parents still needed her._

_If they wanted a savage, she’d give them one._

 

 

 

                Harry just leaves as she nears the door. Unable to converse between testimonies, she isn’t concerned as his green eyes flash to hers. They’d been friends long enough that no words were needed.

                He’d forgiven her for keeping him in the dark about the whole ordeal.

                And he’d protect to no matter what.

                Keep whatever secrets he needed to keep her out of any trouble.

                It was just who he was.

                “’Mione.” He greets plainly, but his eyes are sparkling.

                Theo just snorts behind her. Maybe she isn’t the only one who understands The Chosen One.

                Stopping before the doors that lead to the Winzengamot, she takes one deep calming breath and reaches for the handle. Ready to see this through for the ones she loved.

 

 

 

_‘It’d be nice for me to take it easy on you, wouldn’t it?’ She asks, circling Dolohov’s bound form as Fenrir continued screaming in his silenced Bubble-Head charm, the Caterwauling charm inside it repeating it’s screeching against the werewolf’s enhanced hearing. Such simple spells. She looks on coldly as fear flickers in the Death Eater’s eyes, ‘But… nah.’_

_Engorgioing Dolohov’s silenced tongue, she tilts her head and watches as it chokes him. Watches the man’s eyes water and his chest convulse as he tries to breath, she waits until he looks ready to pass out before reversing the spell._

_Silently sucking in air, his lips rush through silent words, spittle building at the corners of his lips and catching in his beard, Hermione giggle’s manically._

_‘What was that? I can’t seem to understand you,’ She pouts dramatically as he seethes, ‘Oh… right… sorry, not sorry.’_

_Looking to her sleeping parents, seeing the multitude of cuts and bruises marring their skin, Hermione lets herself enjoy the dark thoughts licking at her, curses just begging to be used. Revenge was a slippery slope indeed._

_Taking up Dolohov’s wand once more, Hermione takes to each nail of the wizard’s hands and slashes_ Diffindo Minutus’ _under each. Watches as the blood flowing beneath each nail pushes them off._

_Ignores his empty screams to Rennervate Fenrir. He’d apparently passed out while she was speaking to Antonin. It’s right after he’s awoken and trying to thrash against his bindings that the door bursts open and Dolohov’s wand is Expelliarmused from her hand._

_‘’Mione?’ Harry’s disbelieving tone pulls her up, as if she’d been drowning, and her body begins to tremble as her best friend surveys the scene he’d just rushed into._

_Before he can say anything else she stupefies him, knocking him back against the wall, hidden behind the door he’d just stumbled past trying to make his way to her._

_And it’s because she’d been so disoriented and distracted by Harry, she later thinks, that Lucius had been able to catch her off-guard and yelled, ‘Sectumsempra!’_

_She stumbles back with the hit, stays standing as a spell hits Lucius from behind, toppling him to the ground (unconscious she assumes as he doesn’t move again) and whimpers as his son steps into the room._

_‘Hermione?’ He rasps._

_A cough bubbles up through the pressure in her chest, wet and warm, the pain comes a second later and she’s choking as her blood finally seeps through her thick jumper._

_Collapsing back as Draco screams, Hermione coughs again after her back hits the floor and realizes she’s coughing up blood. Covering her chest with trembling hands, she vaguely hears crashing and more yelling when he’s hovering over her._

So beautiful _—she thinks._

_He’s saying things to her, asking her things, but after all the magic she’d used since setting out to save her parent’s she’s finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than the cold that’s quickly washing over her._

_Resting sounded nice, and her parents were safe now. Even if they were no longer together, Draco would make sure they were ok._

_She could rest now._

 

 

 

                “In the case against Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, on counts of violation of probation, knowledge and continued contact with wanted Death Eater’s, kidnapping of muggles, violation of the statute of secrecy, blackmail, and attempted murder, we the Winzengamot call on Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy to testify.”

                Walking up the isle, Hermione holds her gaze forward until the last moment, keeping her eyes on Blaise Zabini as he waits for her to draw close enough for him to ask just the right questions to send Draco’s father to Azkaban for the rest of his life, she stops at the end and finally allows herself one look at Lucius and smirks for all she’s worth.

                  _Payback is a bad bitch… and Merlin I’m the baddest_ —she thinks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                People have told him he doesn’t look the same. He supposed that was to be expected.

                Happiness changed a person.

 

 

 

_‘Arseholes. The both of you.’ Theo snips towards him as Hermione and Harry embrace and say their farewells just paces away._

_Draco wasn’t surprised at his best friend’s continued irritation, even with Potter’s reassurance that their all being alive and safe was all that really mattered, Theo was still a Slytherin at heart and hated being made the fool._

_He’d claimed whiplash at knowing there was more to Draco and Hermione but believed Draco would have shared something like that with him if it had been true. When he hadn’t and adamantly denied it, Theo had felt a sense of loyalty to Draco enough to tell himself he’d been creating something out of nothing and tried to let it go._

_Finding out he’d been right all along._

_Draco had a lot to make up for when it came to Theo’s trust._

_After all, he’d told Draco about Potter when everyone else had shunned him._

_Trusted him._

_Theo deserved a better friend._

_‘It was my fault.’ Draco shrugs bashfully. ‘She’d have screamed it from the Astronomy tower of Hogwarts, but I knew Lucius would never allow it and I’d stupidly believed he was none the wiser of her and I the whole time we’d been sneaking around._

_‘She kept it secret… for me,’ He whispers, ‘and I panicked when he informed me of Astoria and I’s betrothal. I didn’t know how to get out of it. Astoria was so set on it, or so I’d thought, and she held all the cards. I didn’t think my feelings mattered. Didn’t think I had any way to get out of it… and I almost ruined everything. I almost fucking lost her.’_

_Looking back to his witch as she smiled at Potter, thinking about those terrifying moments that seemed to span for eternity after he’d stupefied Lucius in that room of Dolohov’s safehouse, Draco shudders. Seeing Hermione there, Death Eater’s bound and bleeding all around her, he’d felt a jolt of pride._

_And then she’d coughed, red painting her paling lips, when her blood soaked through her jumper and he’d watched her collapse in a trembling crying heap._

_He didn’t remember Potter. Didn’t remember his father. The Death Eater’s still suffering Hermione’s justice._

_Just her._

_Her and the ever growing pool of blood coloring her silhouette._

_He was a healer._

_He was a healer and he’d panicked. Loomed over her as she continued to bleed to death and his mind had petrified. Stalled and screamed until he finally took back control of his extremities and recovered Hermione’s failing conscious enough to find out Lucius had used the same curse Harry had used on him all those years ago in the boy’s lavatory in Hogwarts._

_He’d thanked his late Godfather afterwards for teaching him the counter for it._

_He didn’t dare think of what would’ve happened with Hermione then had he not._

_‘She still didn’t need to keep it from Harry,’ Theo grumbles, crossing his arms petulantly, ‘he’s supposed to be her best friend. I thought after everything they’ve been through that_ she’d _trust him with something like her parent’s being threatened, but…’_

_‘Hermione apologized,’ Draco growls, feeling protective still, ‘and I think her almost fucking dying is penance enough, thank you very much.’_

_Snickering, Theo lifts a hand to stave off Draco’s continuing scathing remarks and snorts, ‘Salazar’s sake, calm down, ya damned dragon.’_

_It stops him, and then they’re both chuckling._

_Once they’ve calmed, they simultaneously return their respective gazes to the witch and wizard holding their hearts and Draco worries at the exhaustion evident in Hermione’s eyes and around her shoulders._

_She needed rest._

_‘Your witch is knackered, Lord Malfoy,’ slapping a firm hand down on his shoulder, Theo shakes him slightly, ‘best take her home before she collapses and brings the beast out completely.’_

_Jabbing his friend in the ribs, he smiles at his muffled ‘oof’ and makes his way back to Hermione’s side._

_‘We should get going, love,’ Draco purrs after grabbing Hermione’s hand and kissing her fingers, ‘you still need to rest as much as possible, and we’ve been up and about most of the day.’_

_He can see she wants to protest, but her obvious exhaustion seems to be enough proof that he’s right, so she only nods slowly and turns to give Harry one last hug._

_‘We’ll see you soon, ‘Mione,’ Potter smiles, then turns to look at Draco and says, ‘Take care of her.’_

_Potter’s trying to be intimidating, he knows it, and it’s laughable, but Draco thinks he can understand as well._

_‘Always, Potter.’ Draco smiles, looking at Hermione, and misses the furrowing of Harry’s brow at his word choice._

 

 

 

                “Heading home, Healer Malfoy?” Healer Derwent asks.

                Walking down the corridors of St. Mungo’s with him, he wants to roll his eyes. He knew her and a few of the other (some single, some not) resident healers were miffed at his newly married status. Catching a few gossiping about him in some fashion or other over the course of his time since beginning his tenure at the hospital, he’d enjoyed the attention at first, thought about taking one or two up on their offer of drinks after their shift.

                Until his mother asked him to ‘Please, my dragon, pick up my book from Flourish and Blotts. I’m ever so tired to do it myself and I’d really love to have my book to read while I rest.’ And his life had swerved, like a sticking charm, as he and Hermione reacquainted themselves after so long apart.

                Every thought that might color red for another witch vanished. Hermione siphoned it all and he handed it over with a smile on a goblin-made silver platter.

                He _could_ appreciate the forlorn looks he noticed with each congratulations from witches and wizards alike who held an eye for Hermione though. So many of them remarking on his luck for catching the rather oblivious attention of the wizarding world’s Golden Girl.

                He knew how lucky he was.

                She’d ruined him.

                Remade him.

                Chose him.

                He would do no less for her.

                “Yes, Healer Derwent.” Smiling at the thoughts of what he was almost finished accomplishing, he couldn’t help but say _something_ , even if it was to someone with improper thoughts for a married man, “I have a gift for my wife and I’d very much like to surprise her with it before she’s finished at the Ministry and comes home herself.”

                Healer Derwent’s ‘ _How nice_ ’ is as forced and fake as he’s every heard, but he’s too keyed up to care.

                _Today’s the day_ …

                Healer Derwent doesn’t join him in the lift. He doesn’t even notice.

 

 

 

_Apparating into Hermione’s flat, one Draco had helped Harry continue to pay for while Hermione was gone, and doesn’t wait for her to do or say anything before sweeping her off her feet. Smirking at her startled yelp, he inwardly settles as her arms snake around his neck and she cuddles into him._

_Walking her to her bedroom, he lays her down onto her bed and begins removing her shoes. Helping her out of her outerwear, she mumbles half-asleep that he could just spell her clothes off._

_‘No magic, love,’ He whispers to her drooping tired eyes, ‘I want to take care of you with my hands.’_

_Pausing at the duality his words could take he closes his eyes as she takes it where he worried she might._

_‘You could take care of me much faster with my clothes spelled away.’ She sighs playfully._

_Even exhausted she was still exasperating._

_She isn’t healed enough for that._

_He doesn’t think_ they’re _ready for that._

_Yet._

_‘Nothing so racy as that, love.’ He snorts, frowns at her look of disappointment. ‘You need rest, Hermione, and sex with you is never a resting affair.’_

_That brings out a smile._

_Needing to change the subject before his mind started racing with thoughts of his witch in various positions they’d enjoyed together, he sits at the edge of her bed and tucks a ringlet of chestnut hair behind her ear and rubs the pad of his thumb back and forth against her cheek._

_Eyes black in the darkness of her room, Draco leans in close and says, ‘Mother’s_ Freedom Gala _is a fortnight from tonight.’ Slipping his other hand under Hermione’s head, he holds her other cheek and smiles, ‘I was wondering if you’d like to be my date for it?’_

_Her chuckle scrunches up her whole face. Crinkling at the corners of her eyes and wrinkling her nose, she giggles before resting her hand over his._

_‘Only your mother could throw a gala for her divorce and have everyone begging for an invitation.’ She muses warmly._

_He still mostly enjoys that she always seems to be right. Partly because it soothes his fear of having seen her when she was wrong._

_‘So will you?’ He asks again._

_‘Of course, silly.’ She smiles._

_Closing the last little distance between them, Draco places the lightest kiss against Hermione’s lips. Lingering there for a few long heartbeats, he pulls away only slightly and gives her a different kind of kiss._

_One she’d taught him so long ago._

Eskimo kisses… only for her _…_

_Draco wasn’t sure what he’d expected for a reaction but, rushing to hold a sobbing Hermione in his arms, crushed against his chest with his heart pounding in his throat, was NOT it._

_‘I’m so sorry, Hermione.’ Crying as well, he kisses her forehead and the top of her head repeatedly as he whispers, ‘I love you. I love you so much.’_

_Her arms wrapped around his torso, nails cutting crescents into his flesh, he knows she still feels the same. Doesn’t need to hear the words as she physically marks him as hers._

_He hopes they scar._

 

                “Masters is homes. Does Masters needses anythings from Tippy?” The house-elf asks, bouncing in her tiny pink dress with her matching shoes and gloves. Things Hermione resized and fashioned for the elf after meeting her and interrogating her about her time working for ‘ _Mistress Black_ ’.

                “No, Tippy, but thank you for asking.” Draco smiles, holding out his cloak for her to put away as she loves to do. “I’m going to be in the ward. Would you be so kind as to alert me when Hermione gets in?”

                “Yes! Yes! Tippy can do’s thats fors the Master-yes, yes.” She squeaks excitedly. “Does the Masters wish fors Tippy to keeps the Mistress Hermiones’ busys when she does?”

                He has to admit he’s grown rather fond of the exuberant elf.

                “Excellent idea, Tippy.” He winks and watches the elf blush with pride, “What would I ever do without you.”

                Still smiling as the elf pops away, probably to inform his mother of his arrival and their plan, he heads to his mother’s personal clinic and ward she’d built for herself after her divorce. His newly instated title of Lord Malfoy allowed him to run the estate and all its holdings as he saw fit.

                He told his mother to do whatever she saw fit.

                Her first remodel had been the Drawing Room, of course, but, after helping her gather ingredients from the manor’s greenhouse and seeing her work magic with flowers and herbs, she informed him that his natural healing characteristics seemed to be from her as she’d always been a glad hand at healing poultices and potions and they’d decided to expand and remodel some of the rooms into a place just for her.

                It had been perfect for what he’d planned after saving Hermione and saving her parents.

                His mother’s reassurances being what finally solidified his resolve.

                She knew he’d never let himself fail Hermione.

                But now to finish what he’d started all those months ago.

 

 

 

_The tiny box was burning a metaphorical hole in the pocket of his dress robes all night, but now, having Hermione wrapped around him like one of his Slytherin scarves from Hogwarts with her lips attached to the skin behind his ear, he worried something else of his might burn into liquid heat if he didn’t give it to her that instant._

_Squeezing her arse, Draco hisses as teeth tug at the lobe of his ear._

_Legs constricting around his hips, rubbing herself against the bulge in his trousers, Hermione whispers into his ear, ‘I want you, Draco. Please don’t make me wait. I don’t want to wait.’_

_‘No. No more waiting, love.’ Kissing her hard, he groans as her tongue pushes at the seem of his lips. Allows her entry as he enters her bedroom. ‘I want you too. I need you.’_

_Narcissa’s Freedom Gala was a total success. Pulling in every reformed pureblood family, half-blood family, and muggle-born family alike that wished to partake. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and his new fiancé. Theo Nott parading around his boyfriend, The-boy-who-lived-and-died-and-lived-again, Harry Potter._

_And so many redheads._

_Blaise Zabini surprising them all having Ginevra Weasley ordering him around and his easy and eager acceptance of her dominance._

_But he’d wanted to keep his wits about him._

_He had plans, after all._

_Now he just had to sate the fire that threatened to devour him, and Hermione and he could get on with the asking._

_‘Can I taste you?’ He needs it, but he’s a gentleman first._

_‘Yes, please,’ She mewls, licking up his throat, he throbs as the ghost of it glides up the underside of his shaft, and then she’s reading his mind, ‘but let me taste you first. Please!’_

_He’s weak for her wants._

_‘Fuck!’ He moans, and she’s sliding down his body like a kelpie in water ripping away his belt and unzipping his pants to free his erection without pause._

_Watching his cock bob before her in her haste he hopes he can keep from spilling the moment her lips touch him. He hasn’t even touched himself since the last time they’d been together. Right after finding out of his betrothal, they’d argued, and screamed, and cried, before tumbling into her bed and he’d tried to get her to tell him one final time that she loved him._

_He hoped she’d say it again, and again, and again for the rest of their lives after tonight. No matter her answer._

_He would cherish whatever she could give him._

_‘Ooooh, Salazar’s-FUCK!’ Draco forces himself to stay still as Hermione takes as much of his length as she can and hollows out her cheeks into the tightest suction he thinks he’s ever felt around his cock and slowly pulls back to the tip. Ignores the satisfied smirk he gets at the choked squeak he makes as he pops free of her lips. ‘Shit. You keep doing that, baby, and I’m not going to last much longer.’_

_He wonders, as she fucks her own face with renewed vigor, whether that was her plan from the start and continues to ignore as she -again- pulls out choked squeak after choked squeak. He’s reacting like a Merlin forsaken teenager, but he can’t stop himself from touching her cheek to warn her and spilling in her mouth with less than two minutes going by since she’d started._

_Untangling his hand from where it’d shoved into her hair with his orgasm, he’s lightheaded tumbles onto her bed motions for her to… to sit on his face, because-_

_‘I’m going to eat you until you’re screaming my name, love.’ He pants. Watches her slide her knickers down her legs and adds, ‘Give those here.’_

_She giggles, but he just waits._

_‘You’re serious,’ She asks with a glittering look._

_He just makes grabby hands until she does, then proceeds to wrap them around his wrist like a bracelet._

_‘That’s better.’ He sighs. ‘Now come here.’_

_Shaking her head, hair pulling free where he’d plunged his hands into it, he groans as she pulls her dress up and off and he marvels at the ensemble she’d had hidden beneath it._

_Sheer and skin tight, the deep green warmed with her skin tone and, realizing he was growing hard already at just the sight of her in Slytherin green (give him a break… Slytherin for life, or so they say), and argues with himself on where to touch first when his hands decide they’ll just rove wherever they can reach when she’s climbed over him a moment later._

_Positioning herself he’s happy that he can still see her eyes as he takes a tentative and slow first taste. Closing his eyes to indulge in her musk for a second, he hums as she makes her own little noise above him. Reaching a hand around to grip her smooth arse, he lifts the other to pinch and roll one of her hardened nipples through the sheer bra of her teddy and dips his tongue inside of her slit at the same time._

_‘Draco!’ Hermione whines. Mouth opened wide, her brows furrow with her pleasure and he wishes he knew where their camera was so he could capture the moment._

_Maybe another time._

_Squeezing her breast and her arse at the same time, Draco sucks her clit into his mouth and begins flicking it relentlessly with the very tip of his tongue. Humming more when he feels her thighs start to tremble and stops when she suddenly goes silent._

_She’d just been about to come._

_But he wasn’t done with her yet._

_‘Draco, please!’ She cries. Her frustration is dripping from her lips until she’s biting her lip and he pulls her so she’s on all fours over him._

_It gives him room to slip his arm back between her legs and he’s slowly slicking a finger inside of her—adding a second and begins pushing them in until he can feel the spongy tissue that makes her see stars._

_Her answering moan indicates she feels it too and, with a quick slap on her cheek and a gasp a pleasure from his witch, Draco pistons his fingers into Hermione’s slickened core, directing all the pressure of his fingers on that circle of tissue, and attacks her clit through a moan as the room builds and builds with energizing magic. Crackling around them, he doesn’t give it a sliver of his attention as the thighs framing his face tremble like an earthquake until there’s one quick shout._

_A last flick of the tongue._

_A squeeze of her arse._

_And the rub of his fingers._

_When the room explodes in feathers and down as Hermione’s orgasm shockwaves through her body._

_He’s rock-hard and leaking again._

_Flipping her over, Draco takes stock of the room._

_‘I exploded a pillow, I think.’ She giggles, biting her lip as he quirks a brow._

_Sliding off the bed, Draco takes a moment to put Hermione’s knickers into the pocket of his trousers before he grabs his wand and removes the offending feathers from the room. Smirking as she readjusts herself, Draco removes the remainder of their clothing and climbs back over so he’s hovering over the curly-haired goddess he plans to fuck into the very bed below them._

_That is, he plans to, until -with tears in her eyes- her hands slide up and hold his face and she hiccups, ‘I love you, Draco Malfoy’_

_His kiss is slow, torturously slow, but he needs it to be until his chest stops convulsing with the sobs he’s trying to keep inside. He knows she can feel his tears and they share the taste of hers._

_Guiding him to her center, he pushes in at the same pace of their kissing. Hips meeting hips as his tongue finally slides along Hermione’s. Holding himself still, he moves away just enough to gaze into mahogany pools and falls in._

_‘Always, Hermione. I love you always.’ He declares. Burning his throat and searing his soul, he’d fall forever with her. Starts to thrust inside of her and, against her swollen lips, moans, ‘Forever.’_

_When she whispers ‘yes’ a dam seems to break between them and slow kisses turn to desperate biting, sucking, gasping, bruising kisses and his slow thrusting shifts into deep, slapping, grunting, growling, pistoning of his cock inside of her until their impending release is barreling forward and Draco is racing to make sure Hermione follows him over the edge._

_‘Hermione, come with me, love,’ Grabbing her hips, he can’t stop them from bruising as he moves his fingers to her clit, and rubs it furiously until she’s screaming and her clenching kickstarts his release and sucks the air from his lungs with the force of it._

_Curling inward, she arches against him and he’s suddenly pulled them upright. Still thrusting absently inside of her with the tail-end of his mind-numbing orgasm continuing to pulse through him, he holds tighter to Hermione and realizes he’s nuzzling his sweaty head between her sweaty breasts._

_Moaning as her nails scratch against his scalp and she drags her fingers through his hair, he kisses the side of a breast and finally starts to come down from the clouds._

_Somehow remembers the question he’d been wanting to ask her all day and hopes this all works out._

_He feels like he might burst._

How could I ask for more?

_And yet…_

_‘Hermione, there’s something I need to ask you.’ Now trembling himself, Draco accio’s the camera to him (he’s grateful she still has it), and accio’s the ‘_ ring’ _to him, before returning his eyes to the witch who’s thighs are still wrapped around him and clicks the camera as he asks, “Hermione, will you grant me the privilege of allowing me to become your husband? Will you marry me and make me the happiest wizard in the world?’_

 

                “Masters asks Tippys to tells him when Mistress Hermiones’ gets homes and shes’ is-she’s homes.” The now tapping elf blurts as he finishes with the very last memory of his patient.

                _Right on time_ …

                “Thank you, Tippy.” Draco croaks. Thinking he needed a drink of water right as the elf hands him a glass of just that. “Thank you again, sweet Tippy. Keep her busy a few more moments, would you? I’ll be just a moment longer.”

                Finishing his glass of water as Tippy pops away again, Draco makes sure everything is in order and ready for his wife, when he makes his way to the atrium and wonders about how his love will react to what he would soon show her.

                He hoped she wouldn’t be too angry at his keeping it from her, but… just in case-

                _No… you’d never have even attempted it if you thought you’d fail… if there was the shadow of a doubt in your mind that you might fail her_ …

                But there were always risks. Any logical mind knew there were always risks. He just knew he wouldn’t stop until he succeeded.

                And he had.

                Coming into the atrium, he finds his mother, still holding Hermione’s hands, sitting with tears in her eyes and a brilliant smile upon her face.

                He sees relief.

                “It’s done?” He asks.

                Turning bright eyes to him. Latent tension still clinging to her even as she exudes victory, he knows her answer.

                “It is.” She replies. Looks back to his mother and smiles, saying, “We’re free.”

                Free.

                No more Lucius. No more fear. No more hiding.

                That left just one last thing.

                “Dearest wife,” Draco calls with a smirk. Smooths it into a genuine smile as she turns to look at him and he catches the knowing look in his mother’s eyes. Pride. “would you walk with me? I have something to show you.”

                Waiting for her to give another tight hug to his mother, he holds his elbow out for Hermione to take his arm and begins leading her to Narcissa’s clinic after she does.

                As they live in their own flat in muggle London (a different one than her original, with slightly more room), she’s still unfamiliar with all the corridors crisscrossing throughout the manor and he’s glad that her curiosity only ever pulls her into the Malfoy library when he stops by to ‘ _visit’_.

                It’s the only reason he’s kept this a secret, he’s sure of it.

                “Your birthday is coming up, love.” He hedges, happy even more-so that things have worked out so well and a stray thought of what his life would have been if his mother hadn’t asked him to pick up a book.

                He’d have to pick up a very large gift to thank her.

                “Please don’t fuss, Draco.” She whinges, pulling his arm just a little with her tantrum, he snorts as she continues, “You know I think of it as just another day.”

                Nodding, he knew that already, but he has his reasons for bringing it up.

                “I know, love,” He smirks, pulling her back into his side as they turn down another corridor. “It’s just… I was thinking. It’s the day of your birth-“

                “Obviously.” She quips.

                “Sassy swot,” He growls playfully, “let me finish!”

                Dramatically rolling her eyes, he glares as she smirks and begins biting her lip.

                Her damn lip-biting.

                She’d be the death of him.

                “Sorry.” She nods. Then, smiling once more, says, “Continue, Captain Obvious.”

                He’s confused.

                “Captain?” He asks incredulously. “Hermione, I’m not a bloody pirate.”

                They’ve made it to just outside his mother’s clinic when she bursts into laughter and he has to stand there silently while tears leak down her cheeks and she bends at the waist to clutch her stomach.

                He wants to be cross with her for laughing at his expense, because he knows she’s said something muggle and he hasn’t caught on, but watching her smile and laugh so freely after the stress of the last months he finds he can’t help but smirk and shake his head at her antics until she finally calms herself and is able to speak again without falling into another fit.

                “Are you done?” He asks after her tenth round of deep breaths.

                “Yes, thank you.” She smiles.

                “Anyways. What I was _trying_ to get at before was… well…” And suddenly he’s nervous. He only ever wants to make her happy. “I… well…”

                “Draco.” She sighs, lifting her hands to cradle his face, he knows again that… he’s done the right thing. For her. For them. For their future. He just has to be a little brave. “What is it you need to show me.”

                Looking around she must recognize a little of where they are.

                “Is this your mother’s clinic?” She wonders, turning back to him with her never-ending curiosity, and surprises him as she gives him that last bit of courage he’d needed, “Whatever it is. I’m here with you. Always.”

                “Do you remember that Potter said he’d take your parent’s back to Australia? And that he’d check in on them for you while everything with the trial was going on?” He asks, watching her mind work in her mahogany eyes, he knows she’ll catch on before he can finish. She nods and he continues, “You remember why we planned to send them back?”

                “Yeeesss…” She replies, narrowing her eyes as her mind whirls, “because the Head Healer at St. Mungo’s said that my Obliviation was too advanced and there was no one masterful enough to take on the task of reversing it.”

                _Here goes nothing… or everything…_

                “Well… we lied.” He states, feels his nerves catch and take over as he stutters out, “Potter… Potter and I… and Theo, I suppose. We lied.”

                “You lied.” She says. Flat.

                “Potter didn’t take your parent’s back to Australia.” Swallowing thickly, he watches her eyes widen just a bit. “We kept them-I… I kept them… because I… when I was… when _we_ were still at Hogwarts, my godfather. Severus. He taught me Legilimency as well as Occlumency and… and he’d said I was a natural, and I was- I AM, and so we decided- I decided, with ALL THE GO-AHEAD of the _Head Healer_ , I’ll have you know, that I would take on this task for you.”

                _She’s not moving… shit! SHIT!_

                “So I’ve been coming here for months, with your parent’s under my mother’s and Tippy’s watchful eye in between, to… to reverse the Obliviation.” He finally chokes out. Finishes by saying, “And I’ve done it. I finished today and… if you’re ready… I can take you inside… and we can wake them up.”

                Looking petrified, Draco worries what his wife is going to do when she asks thickly, “You did it?”

                Still wary, he knows that tone.

                Lifts his hands to cradle her face the same way she’d done for him and says, “I did it.”

                Stumbling back at the force of her embrace, he has to slowly lower them to the carpeted corridor as Hermione… beautiful, bright, swot, know-it-all, Golden Girl, bravest Gryffindor Princess breaks in his arms and it’s overwhelming.

                Her over-flow of emotions.

                But he loves her too much to be anything but an anchor for her (her Captain Obvious, if she’d so like him to be), and so he holds her even as her breaks just a little himself. It was a lot for him too, if he’s honest.

                He’d learned so much more than he thinks he’d ever been likely to and the love Hermione and her parents held for each other was humbling. He aspired that he and Hermione would be just like them when they had children of their own.

                “I love you, Draco Malfoy.” Hermione sniffs against his chest when her shaking breaths finally calm.

                “I love you, Hermione Granger-Malfoy,” He answers against her riotous curls. Squeezes her a second longer. “Always. Forever.”

                Helping her rise to her feet, Draco helps her clean her tears and walks her into to see her resting parents.

                Waits for several long minutes until she nods for him to continue and he releases the magic holding them in slumber.

                Her mother’s eyes open first.

                Followed by her father.

                And the first thing either says is…

                “Hermione?”

                Leaving once he’s sure they’re both clear-headed and recovered, Draco takes one last long look through the observation glass and finds himself wondering again where he might be and what his life might have turned out to be if he’d never reconnected with Hermione.

                Married to Astoria or some other faceless witch?

                Or still Witch Weekly’s most eligible bachelor?

                The death of a bachelor seems so fitting for happily ever after.

                _How could I ask for more?_

                A lifetime of laughter at the expense of the death of a bachelor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took longer to get done. My daughter passed out on the bus on her way home from school last week and it majorly fucked with my anxiety and depression. So I hope this satisfies all the Dramione fans who crave a HEA.
> 
> It's the first one I've ever been able to finish.
> 
> I'm now going to try and really get going on my dragon!Draco fic... keep an eye out if you enjoy my writing at all 😬 and thank you to everyone who reads this. I appreciate you all.


End file.
